Perfect
by Hana Elriana
Summary: Aku benar-benar masih ingat saat terakhir kali kita bertemu, Sasuke. Walau pahit, tapi tak akan pernah mau untuk kulupakan. Chapter 2, update! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-san! Na is back*ga ada yang nanya*! Setelah berbulan-bulan hiatus ternyata kangen juga sama FFN *peluk monitor*. Karena udah kangen berat buat posting fict, beberapa hari yang lalu aku nyoba bikin, dan jadilah fict aneh ini.

Fict ini terinspirasi dari film The Last Samurai dan sebuah manga yang aku lupa judulnya.. -_-'

**Warning: AU, little OOC, mungkin berakhir dengan shounen-ai. Don't Like Don't Read!**

Happy reading! ^^

.

_Menjadi samurai atau rakyat biasa adalah pilihan. Mati di arena pertarungan sebagai seorang samurai atau mati di tengah keluarga sebagai orang biasa juga pilihan. Dan pilihan itu telah kuputuskan sejak kecil. Menjadi samurai, adalah pilihanku. Berjuang di jalan samurai, adalah hidupku. Dan mati setelah berjuang sebagai samurai, adalah impianku._

_Pengabdian tiada akhir kepada Kaisar, berbuat seindah mungkin di waktu sesempit mungkin seperti bunga Sakura, tetap berpegang teguh pada tujuh prinsip Bushido, dan berani mati demi orang banyak. Itulah hidup bagi samurai._

_Dan aku harus bisa berhasil melaksanakan itu semua. Kalau tidak, malu balasannya, dan harakiri sebagai akhirnya._

**Perfect**

**A Naruto Fanfic by Hana Elriana**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

Dua tongkat kayu beradu, memecahkan kesunyian di hamparan padang rumput Konohagakure. Kedua pemuda dengan masing-masing tongkatnya saling memandang satu sama lain. Sama sekali tak ada tatapan menakutkan lewat mata mereka. Hanya tatapan keberanian ciri khas seorang samurai. Tubuh mereka bergerak santai namun tetap waspada saat mengayunkan tongkat mereka.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba tampak asyik memainkan tongkat mereka. Seri, tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa mengenai tubuh lawan. Saat Kiba mengayunkan tongkatnya, Naruto menangkisnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sekelompok pemuda lain yang duduk bersila di sekitar mereka tampak tegang. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang begitu fanatik terhadap mereka berdua hingga saling bertaruh soal siapa yang akan menang dalam hal menyerang lawannya.

Ketika Naruto mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah pundak Kiba, pemuda berambut coklat itu menangkis dan berhasil menyentuh lengan kanan Naruto sedikit lagi kalau saja Naruto tak sigap menangkis dengan tongkatnya. Tampak senyum mulai terkembang di setiap pendukung Kiba. Naruto dalam posisi yang sangat tidak pas untuk menyerang Kiba. Dan itu berarti, kesempatan Kiba untuk menyerang lebih besar dari Naruto.

Kiba memandangi Naruto dengan seringai. Sementara Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan kemenangan, membuat Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kau memang hebat, Kiba-sama. Tapi..."

Tak disangka-sangka Naruto memutar badannya dan kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya. Tongkat berwarna coklat itu tepat mengenai lengan kanan Kiba. Hal itu menyebabkan beberapa pendukung Naruto tersenyum puas memandangi wajah-wajah penuh kecewa dari pendukung Kiba.

"Sempurna...," lirih salah satu pendukung Naruto.

Latihan antara kedua samurai itu telah usai. Dilanjutkan dengan latihan serempak para samurai lain yang daritadi menunggu. Adu tongkat pun kembali berjalan. Naruto dan Kiba tersenyum melihat rekan-rekannya lewat gazebo kecil di dekat sana.

"Naruto-sama, tadi kau hebat sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan berbuat seperti itu," ujar Kiba sambil meneguk teh hijaunya.

Naruto tersenyum sebelum meneguk teh hijaunya. Setelah teh itu sudah berkurang seperempatnya, Naruto menjawab, "Karena keyakinan, Kiba-sama. Seranganmu tadi adalah sebuah serangan yang memang sulit untuk ditangkis. Tapi karena aku percaya kalau aku bisa, aku memutar tubuhku dan berhasil. Bukankah keyakinan itu yang harus dimiliki setiap samurai untuk berhasil?! Ya 'kan?!"

Kiba ikut tersenyum melihat cengiran lebar dari sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Senyum Naruto selalu saja membuat siapapun ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Kiba akui, itulah kekuatan paling menakjubkan dari Naruto selain semangat dan keyakinannya. Mempunyai sahabat seperti Naruto, baginya, sama saja seperti memiliki buku kumpulan motivasi yang selalu menyemangati harinya. Ah, tentu saja baginya Naruto adalah buku motivasi berjalan. Karena bersama Naruto, harinya menjadi lebih bersemangat-walau ia akui bahwa ia juga sangat terganggu dengan kecerewetan temannya yang satu itu.

"Eh ya, kita kan udah nggak di tempat resmi lagi. Jangan panggil dengan sapaan –sama lagi dong! Nggak enak dengernya, merasa tua!" kata Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Kiba akan dirinya.

"Hah!? Iya. Tapi kamu kan emang tua, udah punya kumis tuh! Hahaha!"

"A-apa?! Hah, kau itu menyebalkan, Kiba!" Naruto menjitak kepala Kiba sehingga membuat pemuda itu meringis. Satu lagi yang membuat Kiba kadangkala merasa terganggu bila berada di dekat Naruto yang lagi kumat ramenya, ia akan selalu melihat Naruto dalam wajah cemberut ketika ia mengolok-oloknya walau hanya sedikit.

Cukup lama mereka berada di bawah naungan atap jerami gazebo kecil itu. Hari juga sudah semakin gelap dan latihan adu tongkat-pun telah usai. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai pulang. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Kiba. Karena jalan menuju rumah mereka berlawanan arah, mereka berpisah di pertigaan jalan di dekat kuil terbesar di Konoha. Sambil melambaikan tangan, mereka tersenyum dan menuju ke rumah masing-masing.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Naruto di depan rumah dengan gaya Jepang yang sangat kental. Ia melepaskan bakiaknya dan berjalan masuk. Seorang anak kecil berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyambutnya.

"_Okaeri_, Naruto-nii!" seru anak itu sambil menubruk tubuh Naruto.

"Hehehe. Konohamaru, kau ada di sini rupanya. Mana Kakek Jiraiya?"

"Itu di dalam, lagi menyiapkan makan malam."

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut bocah itu. Dibawanya masuk Konohamaru ke dapur. Di dapur, seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut putih panjang yang terurai agak berantakan tampak sibuk dengan tungkunya. Panci besar yang ada di atas tungku mengepul, menandakan bahwa masakan sudah matang. Benar saja, ketika Naruto dan Konohamaru duduk bersila di belakangnya, pria besar itu langsung membagi masakan berkuahnya ke tiga mangkok lalu menyerahkannya kepada Naruto dan Konohamaru.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata, Naruto. Ini, bawa masakan ini ke meja makan. Kita makan!"

"Makan!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria. Bersama Konohamaru, ia berjalan menuju meja makan kemudian duduk bersila. Dilahapnya makan malam yang merupakan mie kesukaannya sampai bersih tanpa sisa. Ketika Jiraiya dan Konohamaru masih setengah memakan santapannya, Naruto sudah minta tambah. Ah, untuk urusan makan rupanya Naruto-lah yang paling cepat.

Sementara Jiraiya mengambilkan mie tambahan untuk Naruto, kedua anak itu mulai berbincang-bincang. Awalnya mereka membicarakan tentang enaknya masakan malam itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, Konohamaru menceritakan maksud kedatangannya ke kediaman pasangan kakek-cucu beda darah tersebut.

"Tadi Kakek Sarutobi menerima laporan dari warga Amegakure. Katanya salah satu penduduk Ame ada yang mau belajar kehidupan samurai di Konoha. Yah...karena Naruto-nii adalah samurai muda yang paling terpandang di Konoha, jadilah Naruto-nii yang harus membimbingnya," jelas Konohamaru.

"Heeh?! Terus mana dong orangnya?"

"Nanti dia akan ke sini sama Kakek Sarutobi. Jadinya aku datang ke sini buat ngasih tau Naruto-nii soal ini. Aku udah liat orangnya tadi. Menurtku...lumayan. Yah, kalau dari wajahnya, dia tampak lebih pintar dari Naruto-nii. Hehehe!"

"Dasar! Eh, tapi, orangnya kayak gimana? Laki? Perempuan?"

"Laki-laki. Dia~"

Belum sempat Konohamaru melanjutkan kata-katanya untuk menjelaskan ciri-ciri dari orang Amegakure itu, Jiraiya datang dengan membawa sebuah mangkok penuh mie. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum lebar dan kembali hanyut dalam buaian mie.

"Naruto-nii liat sendiri aja nanti gimana orangnya. Sebentar lagi juga datang."

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

"Naruto-nii! Naruto-nii!"

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Ia melihat di sampingnya sudah berdiri Konohamaru dengan senyum yang terkembang. Bocah itu melonjak-lonjak sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

"Ada apa, Konohamaru?" tanya Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Daritadi Naruto diam di kamarnya, merenungkan tentang dirinya dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Kebiasaan itu sudah dilakukan Naruto sejak ia masih berumur tujuh tahun.

"Tamunya sudah datang! Dia bersama Kakek Sarutobi dan pengawalnya sudah ada di ruang tamu bersama Kakek Jiraiya! Ayo kita ke sana! Mereka sudah menunggu."

"Ya. Baiklah."

Naruto dan Konohamaru pun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tamu yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya. Ketika menggeser pintu ruang tamu, Naruto dapat melihat calon rekannya yang memunggunginya. Penampilannya lumayan bagus menurutnya. Kulitnya putih dan rambutnya pendek. Di punggungnya terselip sebuah katana yang tak terlalu panjang.

"Itu dia sudah datang. Naruto, ayo duduklah," kata Jiraiya.

Naruto membungkuk hormat sambil berjalan menuju Jiraiya yang berada di seberang Shogun Sarutobi beserta orang dari Ame. Ketika melintasinya, Naruto dapat melihat wajah dari calon rekannya, dan itu sempat membuatnya merasa mengingat sesuatu.

"Inilah orang dari Amegakure yang ingin belajar samurai bersamamu, Naruto." Jiraiya menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto semakin memadangi pemuda itu. Kulit putihnya, wajah tanpa ekspresinya, dan juga rambut serta bola mata yang berwarna hitam.

_Orang itu...seperti..._

"Namanya adalah...Sai," lanjut Jiraiya.

Pamuda bernama Sai itu menundukkan kepalanya hormat kemudian tersenyum pada Naruto dan Jiraiya. Entah mengapa, sosok pemuda itu, sosok Sai, mengingatkan Naruto pada seseorang. Seseorang dari masa lalunya. Dan sebuah nama terlintas dalam pikirannya. Nama dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto begitu rindu dengan orang itu.

_Uchiha Sasuke..._

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto-sama. Mohon bantuannya."

**TBC**

Bila ada komentar, saran ataupun kritik mari dituangkan pada kolom review! XD

Review... Review... Review...


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya bisa ke FFN lagi... Aih, kangen banget!

**-Review Reply-**

**Hiroyuki Naomi: **arigatou review-nya! Hehe, kalau buat fic Rurouni Kenshin, masih harus banyak cari bahannya nih. Udah lama nggak nonton anime-nya.

**Aoi no Tsuki: **arigatou review-nya! Uhm...sebenarnya, Sasuke itu... Hehe, masih rahasia. Tapi mungkin udah ada yang bisa nebak dimana Sasuke berada... Duh, maaf soal typo. Padahal sebelum publish udah dipelototin tuh monitor. T.T Semoga untuk chapter ini nggak ada.

**Uzukaze touru: **arigatou review-nya! Semoga fic ini bisa bermanfaat... Maaf banget karna update-nya lama. Soalnya...*lirik minggu terakhir bulan Maret di kalender* Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan...

**Namikaze lin chan: **arigatou review-nya! Soal masa lalu Naru sma Sasu, di chapter ini ada secuil kisah mereka di masa lalu. Jadi, Sasuke muncul di sini!

**zerOcentimeter: **arigatou review-nya! Maaf soal typo-nya... T.T Semoga di chapter ini nggak ada typo...

Oke, selamat membaca chapter 2 ya...!

**.**

**-CHAPTER 2-**

Langit masih setengah gelap ketika Naruto keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan-jalan di halaman. Di punggungnya terdapat peralatan memanah, sedangkan di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah tongkat coklat. Ketika berada di tengah halaman, ia berhenti dan memejamkan matanya. Dirasakannya udara pagi yang begitu segar masuk ke setiap pori-pori tubuhnya, menambah rasa optimis bahwa hari ini lebih baik daripada hari kemarin. Ia menghirupnya pelan kemudian melepasnya dengan sebuah teriakan. Ketika dirasakannya hal itu sudah cukup memberinya semangat, diletakkannya tongkat itu di samping kakinya kemudian diambilnya sebuah anak panah. Busur telah siap, dan anak panah itu melesat lurus hingga tepat mengenai pohon yang berada jauh di sana.

_Fokus.. Fokus..._

Sementara Naruto mempersiapkan busurnya yang kedua, seseorang datang menghampirinya. Mengetahui hal itu, sang samurai pun berbalik dan tersenyum menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Selamat pagi, Sai," sapanya sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Sai tampak ragu-ragu saat membungkukkan badannya, "Eh..selamat pagi juga, Naruto-sama."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri Sai, "Hm, sudah bangun rupanya. Aku kira kau sama tidak disiplinnya dengan orang-orang lain yang belajar samurai di sini. Keren!"

Sai ikut tersenyum ketika Naruto menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sudah dua hari ia tinggal di Konoha. Dan selama itu ia benar-benar banyak belajar dari orang-orang di sana. Tentang orang-orang yang selalu kasih sayang terhadap sesama, kedisiplinan untuk bangun pagi, juga mereka yang selalu hormat kepada orang lain. Termasuk tentang apa yang dilakukan Naruto kepadanya barusan. Ia tahu, Naruto adalah seorang samurai yang terpandang di Konoha. Kalau dibandingkan dirinya yang bukan apa-apa, _kenapa Naruto-sama mau membungkuk hormat kepada aku yang lebih rendah jabatannya? Bahkan dia yang memulainya! _Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dalam benak Sai sampai akhirnya ia dikejutkan dengan suara Naruto.

"Uhm... Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kamu tahu kalau aku ada di sini?"

"Kakek Jiraiya yang memberitahu," kata Sai. Diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berkata, "Naruto-sama, selama dua hari ini saya sudah merenung tentang masyarakat di sini sesuai perintah Anda. Dan hari ini saya sudah siap untuk berlatih menjadi samurai."

Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah, ayo ikut aku."

Setelah mengambil tongkatnya dan membereskan peralatan memanahnya, Naruto mulai beranjak, diikuti oleh Sai. Mereka terus berjalan di tengah hamparan rumput. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Naruto terus saja membawa Sai berjalan lurus ke depan. Pemuda bermata biru itu rupanya juga tidak mengizinkan Sai untuk tahu kemana mereka akan pergi dengan tidak menjawab pertanyaan _mau kemana?_ dari Sai.

Ternyata Naruto membawa Sai ke sebuah lapangan luas dengan pohon-pohon Sakura yang saling tumbuh berhadapan. Kelopak bunga merah muda yang jatuh perlahan-lahan itu menambah keindahan tempat tersebut. Sai tambah terpana ketika Naruto membawanya memasuki lautan Sakura. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu pohon dan membiarkan Sai menikmati pemandangan indah itu.

Setelah cukup menikmati, Sai akhirnya bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang harus saya pelajari, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Satu hal yang perlu kau punya sebelum menjadi seorang samurai adalah...keyakinan. Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang samurai bila kau tidak yakin pada dirimu sendiri. Ingat, menjadi samurai tak semudah membuat mie."

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, ia mendapati Sai sedang mencatat di buku berwarna hijaunya.

"Tidak perlu mencatat," tegur Naruto, "Ilmu samurai bukanlah ilmu yang harus dicatat, melainkan harus dirasakan dalam hati."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sai segera memasukkan bukunya ke dalam saku. Naruto melanjutkan, "Samurai itu..."

Sejenak, pemuda itu menengadah, memperhatikan pergerakan awan yang seakan ingin bercerita. Ketika itu, pada tempat yang sama, di bawah gumpalan awan indah di musim semi seperti ini, Naruto belajar tentang hidup sebagai samurai.

* * *

_Dua anak kecil berlari-lari dengan tongkatnya. Salah satu dari mereka sesekali mengayunkan tongkatnya di langit sambil tertawa lepas. Sementara itu salah satunya hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap pada hamparan lapangan yang dipenuhi pohon Sakura yang berkembang indah._

_Seorang pria bercadar dan beryukata abu-abu tampak bersandar pada salah satu pohon. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah tongkat yang sama seperti tongkat yang dibawa kedua anak kecil itu. Menyadari kedatangan mereka, ia merubah posisinya hingga berdiri sempurna dan menatap pada dua anak yang kini balas menatapnya._

"_Naruto, Sasuke, sudah siap?" tanya pria itu._

"_Ya! Kami siap, Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto kecil._

_Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi itu tampak tersenyum dari balik cadarnya. Ia berkata, "Baiklah, sebelum berlatih menggunakan tongkat, aku akan menanyakan kepada kalian. Sudah siapkah kalian untuk menjadi samurai yang selalu dibutuhkan oleh orang banyak?"_

_Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk. Terlebih Naruto, ia begitu semangat sampai-sampai senyuman lebar sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya._

"_Bagus. Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, menjadi samurai adalah sebuah pilihan. Kita harus bisa memilih diantara menjadi samurai yang harus selalu siap berperang ataukah menjadi rakyat biasa yang setiap hari hanya menanam padi. Bagus kalau kalian sudah siap menjadi samurai. Itu artinya, kalian pasti siap dengan segala konsekuensi menjadi samurai."_

_Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, sedangkan Sasuke tetap terdiam._

"_Lihat bunga Sakura ini," Kakashi mengambil sebuah kelopak Sakura yang jatuh, "Indah, bukan?! Kalian tahu 'kan bunga Sakura mekar setiap bulan apa?"_

"_Musim semi. Dan dia selalu mekar dengan indah di setiap musim semi," ujar Sasuke._

"_Benar, Sasuke. Nah, sebagai samurai, kita harus bisa mencontoh bunga Sakura. Bunga ini menyiratkan makna bahwa kita harus bisa melakukan yang terbaik walaupun waktu kita untuk melakukannya sempit. Hidup kita hanya sebentar, dan di waktu yang sebentar ini kita harus bisa 'mekar' layaknya bunga ini, dan membawa keindahan ke lingkungan."_

_Kakashi diam sambil meletakkan kelopak itu ke tanah lagi. Ia menengadah, memperhatikan beberapa bunga Sakura yang gugur tertiup angin._

"_Gugurnya-pun indah... Sempurna, bukan?!" gumamnya._

"_Err... Sensei, apa itu nggak sulit kalau harus selalu melakukan yang terbaik?" tanya Naruto._

"_Haah... Dasar dobe. Sesuatu yang bila kau yakin bahwa kau bisa mencapainya tidak akan terasa sulit kalau kau menikmatinya!" kata Sasuke sambil melirik tajam pada Naruto yang kini memandangnya._

_Naruto sempat menggembungkan pipinya sebal, "Baiklah! Aku yakin sekarang kalau aku pasti bisa menjadi samurai yang baik! Yeah!" serunya sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya dan memutar-mutarnya dengan semangat. Ia kembali memandang Sasuke dan berkata, "Kita pasti menjadi samurai yang hebat, teme!"_

"_Hn. Tetaplah semangat seperti itu. Lakukan yang terbaik. Karena sesuatu bila dilakukan dengan baik, walaupun waktunya sempit...,"_

* * *

"...kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal, layaknya bunga Sakura yang selalu mekar dengan indah di setiap musim semi," Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon Sakura di depannya ke arah Sai yang kini terpana sambil meng-oh.

"Jadi itu samurai. Baiklah, Naruto-sama, aku sekarang yakin bahwa aku pasti bisa menjadi seorang samurai!" seru Sai.

"Ya," Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian ia kembali memandangi langit. Kenangan yang baru saja terlintas dalam pikirannya itu membuat hatinya kembali bergejolak. Rasa rindu itu kembali menguasainya, membuatnya kembali terbayang oleh dua orang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

_Kakashi-sensei... Sasuke... Sedang apa kalian di sana?_

"Uhm... Lalu, apa yang Anda maksud dengan konsekuensi sebagai samurai?" tanya Sai, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan semua yang menjadi nilai dasar dari samurai, maka....," pemuda berambut pirang itu berbalik menatap tajam pada Sai, "harakiri."

"Apa itu?"

"Ketika seorang samurai tidak berhasil mencapai impiannya, tidak berhasil menjalankan perintah, maka mereka akan membunuh diri mereka sendiri dengan merobek lambung masing-masing memakai _katana_-nya. Dan membiarkan diri mereka mati secara perlahan-lahan."

Sai sedikit bergidik mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. _Bunuh diri?_

"Tenanglah, Sai," Naruto kembali tersenyum, "Lebih mulia mati seperti itu daripada terbunuh oleh musuh. Suatu saat kau pasti tau apa maksud di balik harakiri itu sendiri."

"I-iya...," kata Sai ragu sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, untuk latihan mengayunkan tongkat nanti saja ya. Aku sudah lapar," ujar Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang dari tadi sudah berbunyi minta diisi, "Pasti Kakek memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk kita!"

Sai kembali mengangguk. Naruto mengemasi peralatan memanahnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan beriringan bersama Sai menuju ke rumahnya.

* * *

Naruto masih saja terjaga ketika waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan waktu pagi. Sejak sore, ia hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya dan duduk memandangi sebuah pedang yang diletakkan di salah satu meja pada kamar tersebut. Pedang itu dilapisi oleh pelindung berwarna hitam, dan di sepanjang pelindungnya terdapat garis putih. Di sebelah pedang itu juga terdapat pelindung kepala yang menjadi salah satu bagian dari _gie_-baju perang samurai.

Naruto terus saja memandangnya, bersama dengan ingatan saat dia masih bersama dengan pemilik pedang dan pelindung kepala itu.

"Sasuke...," lirihnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sambil terpejam, membiarkan berbagai kenangan pahit tentang Sasuke menguasai pikirannya.

_Aku benar-benar masih ingat saat terakhir kali kita bertemu. Walau pahit, tapi tak akan pernah mau untuk kulupakan._

Akhirnya Naruto menegakkan kepalanya. Diambilnya pedang bertuliskan "Kusanagi" itu dan dipeluknya dengan erat. Ia tahu kalau hal yang dilakukannya tersebut bisa membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Namun ia tak peduli. Menurutnya, kegiatan seperti ini justru membuatnya tenang dan nyaman, merasakan kehangatan yang selalu tercipta dulu ketika ia dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan.

_Aku sangat merindukanmu..._

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke...," katanya sambil memandangi langit malam yang tampak dari pintu yang sengaja dia buka.

_Tenanglah di sana. Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti bisa bertemu. Aku janji._

**TBC**

Komentar, kritik, atau saran? Ayo review!


End file.
